


Morning mood

by foxyroxi



Series: Neil is trying Andrew's patience [8]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Embarrassment, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, M/M, Matt and Neil's entire class heard them, Neil is embarrassed, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, horny from start to finish, neil is horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyroxi/pseuds/foxyroxi
Summary: Neil woke up next to Andrew like every morning. He turned around like every morning and tucked his hands underneath the pillow as he watched Andrew sleep.But he had woken up in a mood.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Neil is trying Andrew's patience [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690054
Comments: 10
Kudos: 194





	Morning mood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dahmers_apt213](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahmers_apt213/gifts).



> THIS IS HORNY FROM ONE END TO THE OTHER.
> 
> And it all started with a Tweet from Em saying that Neil derved to get railed and I chimed in and then... THIS happened!
> 
> It's a lot longer than I first thought it would be, but it's here and I love it!
> 
> Unbetaed - every mistake is my own.  
> English is not my first languge.  
> Be kind to yourself and to others!  
> And remember to practice safe sex!
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS 🧡🧡
> 
> You can talk to me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/foxyroxi_writes)!

It was summer, and school was just starting up after summer vacation and summer practice. For their summer vacation, they had stayed at the house in Columbia and gone on a week road trip to Florida because Neil wanted to see and visit Disneyland. This summer we’re also different from last one. Last summer they had to deal with Riko’s death and Kevin’s panic attacks and Ichirou. This summer they had time to explore. Time to explore the world and each other.

Neil woke up next to Andrew like every morning. He turned around like every morning and tucked his hands underneath the pillow as he watched Andrew sleep.

But he had woken up in a mood. 

Neil didn’t wake up in a foul mood or feeling overly cheerful or something like that, but he felt something deep in his gut that put him in a mood he didn’t know how to describe if anyone asked him to. He sat up in bed and looked at Andrew. He looked around the bedroom and noticed that Kevin wasn't in the room. Neil wondered what time it was when he remembered that both he and Andrew had classes that start at 9am. He looked at Andrew, took in how the freckles spread across his nose and cheek, down to his chin and forehead. Stray freckles spread down his chest and shoulders. He felt a shiver run down his spine when he noticed Andrew was staring at him with half-closed eyes. It made Neil wonder if Andrew was in a mood as well? Andrew stirred and stretched his arms above his head. 

“Staring junkie,” he murmured, causing Neil to blush. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled, sliding out of bed before Andrew could catch him in his mood. 

Neil hurried to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He undressed while he looked at himself in the mirror. He thought that maybe if he looked at himself and saw his scars, it would kill whatever mood he was in. But he didn’t see scars. He saw a lithe, well-built body, with muscles showing just beneath his skin. He saw the happy leading down from his navel and disappeared under the waistband of his boxers. Andrew liked to bury his nose in them whenever he blew him. One of the first times Andrew blew him and deep-throated his cock, he buried his nose in the coarse hair and then looked up at Neil, his hazel eyes hooded and looking through blond eyelashes. Neil had never cum that hard before. 

Just remembering that made another shiver run down his spine. He grabbed the edge of the sink, his fingers curling around the edge. 

He could feel Andrew’s hands on his skin, feel them grab his waist. He could feel his fingers dig into his hips, pulling his hips back against Andrew’s, could feel his fiery breath against his ear and he could hear Andrew whispering into his ear. Neil had to bite onto his lower lip, holding back his sighs and low moans was getting harder with every memorised touch and sensation. He let go of the edge with one hand and put his hand on his scared stomach, sliding downward towards the waistband of his boxers. His fingers slipped under the elastic band, the tips brushing against the head of his hard cock. He reached down further and wrapped his fingers around his cock when someone knocked on the door. 

“Neil?”

A startled moan left Neil’s lips when he heard Andrew’s voice.

“Y-Yeah?” He rasped out.

“Are you done soon? I need to take a shower,” he said, sounding completely unfazed by Neil’s startled moan.

“Yeah! G-Give me five minutes,” he said as he pulled his hand out of his boxers to turn on the water. He pulled his boxers off and stepped under the cold water. When he pulled the curtain closed, Andrew seemed to have realised he hadn’t locked the door and opened it. Neil cursed at himself internally for forgetting the door.

“Let’s just shower together,” Andrew said as closed the door. Neil had an internal panicked monologue with himself, because his erection Still hadn’t gone down and he couldn’t let Andrew see him like this.

“Right,” he said as he turned so his back was towards Andrew. He heard the curtain hangers slide against the metal bar before Andrew stepped in beside him. Neil made quick work of washing his hair and body before he let Andrew under the spray without showing him his painful erection. He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist before he collected their discarded clothes and threw it in the hamper before he brushed his teeth by the sink. Andrew turned off the water and stepped out. He dried off, then stood beside Neil to brush his teeth. He pressed their arms together and felt as if he had been burned. 

He moved a bit to the side, but he felt Andrew’s eyes bore into his skull. He washed his mouth and wiped the excess water off with the back of his hand before he opened the door and walked into the bedroom and got dressed. Neil dressed in shorts that were a tad but high waisted and ended mid-thigh, but they showed off his long legs and waist and one of Andrew’s game shirts. He walked out as Andrew walked into their bedroom and got dressed. It only took Andrew ten minutes to get dressed before he came out looking dashing in light blue jeans, because who needed shorts when the weather was 100 degrees Fahrenheit? And the purple t-shirt Neil had brought for Andrew’s birthday a year ago and his trademark arm bands. 

“Ready to leave?” Andrew asked as he walked into the living room. 

Neil was staring because how could he not? His boyfriend was really fucking handsome, and it really wasn’t a great time to get a boner when he just got it to calm down.

“You’re staring again, junkie,” Andrew said as he grabbed his bag from his desk and walked past Neil to get his shoes on. Neil had to straighten his back and take a deep breath before he grabbed his bag and slid into his shoes before he joined Andrew in the hallway. He knew Andrew was watching him as they walked to the elevator, and Andrew probably knew something was up with how weird Neil was acting. They got into the car and Andrew took them to campus, but not without teasing Neil by putting his hand on Neil’s naked thigh. 

“Drew,” he said, his voice breathy when he felt Andrew’s fingers dig into his thigh. 

“What’s got you in a mood, Neil? You’ve been weird all morning. And don’t say nothing. Do you really think I didn’t notice your boner in the shower or how you moved away from me by the sink.” Andrew kept his eyes on the road as he spoke to Neil. Neil didn’t know what to say. It was true what Andrew had said, but how could he tell him he was horny because of him? “And you were staring at me this morning too.”

“I’m always staring at you Drew.” 

Andrew tore his eyes off the road for a second to stare at Neil with an unimpressed look. 

“I…” he took a deep breath when Andrew slid his hand up higher. “I dreamt… of you… of us… all the things we did this summer. It made me wake up in a weird mood. I didn’t know how to… explain it to you...”

“Ahh… So you woke up horny,” Andrew said as he pulled his hand away from Neil’s thigh to park in front of the coffee truck. He undid his seatbelt and got out of the car, grabbing their bags from the backseat. 

“Yeah… I guess you could say that,” he said as he undid his seat belt too. He got out, adjusting the shirt because he was sporting another boner, which wasn’t great when you had Math for the second period and had a lively fantasy. Andrew joined him on his side of the car, handing his back to Neil before he took his hand and pulled him towards the coffee truck for their morning coffee and bagel. 

Neil stood in front of Andrew in the line to the coffee truck. He was going over the math homework he hadn’t done because it was too easy for him. He was doing his best to ignore every thought he had about Andrew this morning, but they were pushing everything out and all he could think about and focus on was Andrew pressing his hard body against his. Neil tilted his head to the side as if he was thinking about something, when he leaned back against Andrew, pressing his body against him. 

The person in front of them stepped out of the line with their order, and Neil took a step forward. 

“Good morning sunshine,” the lady said with a wide smile.

“Good morning,” he said and felt Andrew’s hands on his waist, his lips against the back of his head, pressing gentle kisses to his already hickey covered neck. He let out a small whimper when Andrew’s fingers dug into waist.

“Keep ordering for us, Neil,” Andrew whispered into his ear. 

“You okay?” she asked and Neil nodded, almost hitting his head against Andrew’s.

“Y-Yeah… I would like an iced latte and a chocolate chip frappuccino with caramel sauce and two bagels - one with cream cheese and one with nutella,” he said and pulled out his student card for a discount before he paid.

“Coming right up,” she said and stepped into the back of the truck. 

“You are thinking about my cock aren’t you Neil? Thinking about it being buried so deep inside of you you can’t think straight. Maybe I should fuck you before class, hmm? Press you up against the wall behind the science building, hoping no one will see us or hear us,” he whispered and Neil couldn’t help but push his hip back against Andrew’s, grinding his ass against Andrew’s hard crotch. 

_ Oh _ .

“Guess I’m not the only one wanting this,” he rasped when the lady returned with their food and drinks. 

“Here you go,” she said, and handed Neil their orders. Neil just smiled and took their orders with a polite nod and ‘goodbye’ before Andrew grabbed his frappuccino off the counter and took a big sip. He looked at Neil and nodded for Neil to follow him, and Neil did without thinking twice. 

Neil followed him past the science building, walking past a small green spot until they were out of sight. The place was secluded, only a few benches behind the building and a few parking spaces for the campus maintenance workers and parking spots for bicycles along the fence. But for now, there was no one. 

Andrew dropped his bag, pulling Neil from his never-ending stream of thoughts about Andrew and his cock. He couldn’t help it, and Andrew didn’t help either. Andrew grabbed the bag of food and Neil’s iced latte from his hands and put it down besides his bag and frappuccino. He took hold of the strap of Neil’s bag that hung off his shoulder and put it down next to their stuff as well, all while Neil watched him. He put a hand on Neil’s chest and pushed him back until his back hit the red brick wall with a small thud. 

“What were you thinking about his morning, Neil?” Andrew asked and Neil swallowed audibly. He felt nervous. 

“W-Well… Um… I thought about the first time you… deep-throated my cock and buried your nose in my happy trail,” He breathed, making a weird hand gesture at his stomach. Andrew stood in front of Neil, chest to chest, his head tilted back a little as if to tell him to go on. “A-And.. um… about all the things we did this summer… the fucking… the touches… our kisses.” He gasped when Andrew popped the button to his shorts open, the zipper following soon after. He hadn’t even realised Andrew’s hands had moved.

“So you thought about it all Neil… about our lazy kisses in the garden, about the time at the lookout post where I blew your mind…” Andrew hummed as he pushed Neil’s shorts and boxer briefs down enough for his cock to spring free of its confinement and slapped against his shirt. 

“Literally,” Neil breathed and watched as a slow smile spread on Andrew’s face. Andrew dropped to his knees, his mouth at level with his cock. Neil’s eyes went wide when Andrew leaned in and pressed the tip of his tongue against the slit, licking up the precum pooling there before he took the head into his mouth. Neil’s hips buckled, pressing his hips forwards, but Andrew put his hands on his hips and pushed him back against the wall. “Andrew…” he whined, the back of his head carefully hitting the wall when Andrew hummed around him. “ _ Shit… _ ” 

Andrew looked up at Neil as he took more of him into his mouth until it hit the back. He took a deep breath and took the rest of Neil down his throat. It pulled a loud moan from the redhead, a moan he would have been embarrassed about if it weren’t for Andrew’s warm mouth on his cock. Neil’s head snapped back, his eyes fixed on Andrew as he pulled off with a wet pop, licking his lips as he watched Neil’s cock twitch and glisten from saliva in front of him. 

“Such a beautiful cock… Have I told you that before, Neil?” He moved one hand from Neil’s hip and wrapped his wide fingers around Neil’s cock, stroking him slowly and carefully. Neil moaned, trying to move his hips, but Andrew kept him in place with his other hand. 

“Jesus...  _ fuck _ drew,” he moaned in responds to the slow strokes of his cock. He tried to arch his back off the wall once more, but Andrew kept him pressed up against the wall. 

“Stay still Neil.” Andrew moved his hand faster, pushed the shirt up with his other hand, revealing Neil’s auburn happy trail and scarred abdomen. Neil sucked his stomach in out of reflex when Andrew leaned in and pressed his lips against Neil’s stomach, his hips and his thighs. Andrew took the tip back into his mouth, his tongue pushing against the slit, lapping up the precum that had gathered there. Neil had to hold a hand over his mouth to keep his moans to a minimum, but it was hard when Andrew continued to tease him. He was getting close from Andrew sucking and stroking his cock and Andrew could tell. Andrew knew all of Neil’s small telltale signs of reaching the edge.

Neil concentrated on not to cum from Andrew’s mouth. It would be embarrassing if he came already, when Andrew flipped him over, his chest and face suddenly pressed against the cold brick wall. He barely had time to gather his bearings before feeling Andrew’s tongue press against his hole, making him let out a loud moan. 

“Oh,  _ fuck _ .”

“Quiet, Neil.” Neil had a very hard time being quiet. Being eaten out was one of the best things Andrew had ever introduced him to - next to being fucked and fingered and blown. He slapped a hand over his mouth, the other supporting him against the wall. Andrew had his hands pulling his ass cheeks apart and traced his rim with the tip of his tongue, before it pushed inside, past the tight ring of muscles that always gave away to Andrew. A finger joined Andrew’s tongue, and it wasn’t enough for Neil. He needed more. 

“An’rew… more. I need more,” he begged quietly behind his hand. Andrew made no sign that he had heard Neil, so Neil did the next best thing he knew - he pushed his hips back, pressing his ass against Andrew’s face. Andrew dug his fingers into Neil’s ass, holding him in place while Neil moaned; “More drew.” 

Andrew added a second finger, and Neil moaned at the added stretch. When Andrew scissored his fingers, pushing them in deep and crooking them, looking for Neil’s prostate, Neil couldn’t hold back his moans anymore. Andrew’s fingers were crooked just right and Neil let out a long, loud moan, causing Andrew to grin behind him. He eased in a third finger and drawled them slowly at first, making Neil beg for it at first, making Neil beg for it. Neil begged when his prostate was continuously pressed by Andrew’s fingers. His knees shook, and he felt his eyes roll into the back of his head. 

“Andrew… ‘drew I need you,” he moaned, his voice far from quiet. He should have cared about the volume of his voice, but he didn’t. He whined when Andrew pulled his fingers out of him, almost turning around when he heard Andrew’s zipper. 

“Push your ass out more,” Andrew said, his hands guiding Neil to where he wanted him. When Neil’s ass was aligned with Andrew’s crotch, Neil felt his hands on his hips move to his ass, felt his fingers digging into the soft flesh, pulling his ass cheeks apart and slotted his cock between his ass cheeks. Andrew put his hands back on Neil’s hips as he ground his cock against Neil’s rim. He had to use more spit for lubricant, because Neil’s horny brain had never, ever thought that Andrew would fuck him behind the science building. Maybe they should start storing lube in the car?

“Ready?” Andrew asked. He sounded out of breath, but Neil knew better. He looked over his shoulder so he could look Andrew in the eye. 

“Yeah. I’m ready ‘drew,” he said and braced himself with his forearms against the wall. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as Andrew slowly eased inside him. 

The first push inside was always uncomfortable for Neil. They had talked a lot about it, because it was important to Andrew that he wasn’t causing Neil pain, and Neil wanted Andrew to know that he liked it after the first initial thrust. His toes curled inside his shoes, his hands curled into fists, and he held his breath until Andrew bottomed out with a soft grunt.

“All in baby,” he said, his hips pressed flush against Neil’s ass. He held still, letting Neil get used to the feeling of being full. They had only had sex a handful of times since spring break, so Neil needed to be stretched every time. 

“You can move,” Neil said after three minutes. Andrew’s squeezed Neil's hips, asking silently if he was sure that he was okay. “I’m okay. I wouldn’t lie to you about this.” Andrew snorted. He knew Neil would lie about some, and it was usually about not being in pain. Andrew dragged his hips back and when only the head was still inside Neil, he thrust back inside.

“ _ Oh!" _ Neil moaned loudly when Andrew thrust back inside him. The second thrust was always better than the first, and it always caught Neil off guard. Every thrust pulled a moan from Neil’s lips. Andrew had given up telling Neil to be quiet. There was no use when Neil was in a mood. Neil clenched around Andrew, pushed his hips back to encourage the blonde to move faster. 

“Faster drew,” he moaned as he tried to meet Andrew’s thrusts halfway, but all he felt was Andrew’s fingers digging into his hips. Neil had discovered that he liked it rough, but he also liked it when Andrew would thrust slowly into him while he held him close and kissed him until he was breathless.

Andrew’s thrusts gradually got faster, like Neil had asked of him, his hips slapping against Neil’s ass, making the sound of their skin slapping against each other reverberate off the wall. Neil spread his legs as much as his shorts allowed him to, making him arch his back even more and making it an easier slide for Andrew. But it also made it easier for Andrew to thrust harder into Neil.

“Oh  _ fuck _ , An’rew,” Neil slurred, one of the first signs that he was getting close. His cock was dripping precum onto the pavement beneath him, almost desperate at this point. And they hadn’t been fucking for that long today. But Neil had also been in a mood the entire day, so that also contributed to Neil being on edge. He moved one arm off the wall just as Andrew’s thrusts got faster, making him slip down the wall, scratching his elbow on the rough wall. 

“ _ Oh! Fuck! An’rew! _ " Neil sobbed when Andrew thrust against his prostate. He felt his eyes roll into the back of his head as his orgasm fast approached, faster than Neil liked it to. He wanted to last longer, wanted this to last longer, but he could only hold on for so long, before his orgasm washed over him, making him clench around Andrew’s cock. The blonde stopped thrusting, giving Neil time to recover from his orgasm. He slid his hands up under Neil’s shirt, feeling each contraction of muscles underneath his skin. Neil loved Andrew’s cool hands against his burning skin.

“So fast, Neil. Were you that horny?” He asked as he racked his nails down Neil’s back and ass, grabbing his plump ass when his hands rested there, making the redhead moan and shake. Neil bit his lower lip and straightened his back. He took a deep breath and looked over his shoulder, his blue eyes seeming impossibly blue when his cheeks were flushed. His reddened cheeks also made his freckles stand out more.

“You’re amazing,” he said when Andrew leaned in until their nose touched. 

“Flatter won’t get you anywhere, Neil. Because I’m not done with you.” Andrew pressed a gentle kiss to Neil’s forehead before he pulled back and pressed Neil’s head against the wall again. He grabbed Neil’s arms and locked them with one of his around his elbows. He held Neil’s weight with one arm, while the other snaked around Neil’s shoulders and grabbed his jaw. 

Surprise took Neil when Andrew grabbed a hold of his arms and jaw, effectively squishing his lips together. “‘drew?” he mumbled, looking around. He held his breath when he felt Andrew pull out until only the head remained again. It was like time stood still as Neil waited for Andrew to move again. 

Andrew snapped his hips forward suddenly, causing Neil to moan loudly and causing his ass to jiggle with every thrust. Neil’s knees buckled and Andrew held him up by his arms. His eyes rolled into the back of his head this time as incoherent moans left his lips in a steady stream. He couldn’t form a coherent thought, because all he could focus on and think about was Andrew. Andrew and his beautiful cock and amazing hands. He felt two of Andrew’s fingers slide into his mouth to quieten him down, but to little avail. 

“An’ew…  _ An’rew _ ,” he moaned around Andrew’s fingers. He clenched, and he clenched again when he heard Andrew groan above him. Andrew was never vocal during sex, a grunt and a groan where and there, but it never bothered Neil, because as long as he got to have Andrew’s hands on him, got to kiss him, he couldn’t care less about Andrew not making a sound. His thrust was rough, alternating between fast and slow thrusts, which made Neil lose his mind faster than normal.

Neil could tell Andrew was getting close when his hips stuttered, when he let more groans slip, when his hand tightened on his elbow. Neil was also close again, his cock dripping with precum, drool spilling down his chin, making Andrew’s fingers slick, but he didn’t mind. He let go of Neil’s jaw, pulling his fingers from his mouth. He moved his hands down to Neil’s cock and jerked Neil off in time with his thrusts. Neil’s eyes squeezed shut, holding his second orgasm at bay. He wanted to come together with Andrew, even if it made him lose his mind. 

“Coming,” Andrew grunted behind him before he came inside Neil, coating his inside with his cum. 

Neil came with a cry and whimper, his entire body over sensitive. His body shook with every tremor that went down his spine. He sighed when Andrew slowly pulled out of him, some of his cum sliding out and down his ass and thigh too. Andrew leaned him against the wall so he could close his jeans and grab a napkin from the bag with their bagels to clean up Neil. 

Neil leaned against the wall, gathering his bearings so he wouldn’t be a complete mess. He noticed his knees were scraped from banging against the wall. 

“Huh…” he mumbled as Andrew cleaned him up. He slowly turned around when Andrew tapped his thigh. He cleaned up Neil’s weeping cock and his face. They had managed to not get Neil’s clothes dirty, but the real question was if anyone had heard them or seen them, “I scraped my knees against the wall.”

“Want me to kiss it better?” he asked, looking up at Neil with a raised eyebrow. 

Neil shook his head as he pulled up his boxer briefs and shorts. “No. It’s okay,” he said as Andrew stood up and in front of Neil. He pulled Neil in a kiss, then another one. Neil hummed softly, a soft smile spread on his face. “We’re late for classes, Drew.”

“Hmm,” Andrew hummed as he deepened their kiss before he pulled back. He grabbed his bag, his frappuccino, and his nutella bagel from the bag. “See you at home babe,” he said he walked around the corner of the building. Neil sighed and leaned against the wall for another minute before he limped over to his bag. He put it on and grabbed his iced latte and the brown paper bag before he made his way around the building to the front. 

He slid into his class and found a seat next to Matt in the back. 

“Hey,” he breathed as he sat down. “Did I miss anything?” 

“Nah, only this couple having sex outside the building. They were really loud. We could hear it up here on the second floor,” Matt said without looking at Neil. 

Neil was quiet. Because his entire applied math class had heard him and Andrew have sex. He rubbed his elbow and one of his scraped knees, a blush creeping onto his face. Matt turned in his seat and looked at Neil. He noticed the scrapes in his elbow and his knees and put two and two together. 

“It was you and Andrew, wasn’t it?” Matt asked. Neil’s face flushed red, and he nodded. 

“Yeah… It was…” he mumbled and Matt groaned.

“Jesus _fuck_ Neil.”

Neil was embarrassed, but he would do it again at any day. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can talk to me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/foxyroxi_writes)!


End file.
